Revenge!
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Kiku Honda mendapat karma atas perbuatannya berganti-ganti pasangan. AU, humam name, AmericaXJapan, OtherXJapan. Warning: Hardyaoi, rape, 4some! Tidak ada maksud pembashingan! Karakterisasi hanya sebagai tuntutan peran, jadi harap maklum ya! :P Btw, RnR?


Summary: Kiku Honda mendapat karma dari perbuatannya berganti-ganti pasangan.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Main Pair: AmericaXJapan  
>Slight Pair: FranceXJapan, PrussiaXJapan, SpainXJapan<p>

Warning: HSAU, OOC (mungkin), Humam name, Hardyaoi, 4some (Trio Bad Touch x Kiku), tidak bermaksud mem-_bashing _karakter manapun, karakterisasi hanya sebagai tuntutan peran, jadi harap maklum ya! :P

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Revenge!  
><strong>a Hetalia – Axis Power FanFiction  
>© Princess lolSasukiss

**Chapter 1 of 2**

._._._.

Kiku Honda, bisa dibilang pemuda sempurna. Fisiknya tanpa cacat, mata _hazel_ berkilau yang mempesona, tubuh terbalut kulit putih yang halus, rambut hitam lurus yang lembut.

Otaknya pun berisi. Selalu masuk 10 besar peringkat umum. Tak jarang berpartisipasi dalam setiap olimpiade di sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Hasilnya pun cukup memuaskan. Kaya? Sudah pasti.

Siapapun tahu siapa dia, pemuda idaman setiap orang. Tak hanya gadis, orang-orang ber-_gender_ sama dengannya pun tergila-gila padanya. Namun, Kiku bukan pemuda yang mabuk pujian, justru ia sama sekali tak bereaksi terhadap histeris para gadis pemujanya, ataupun rayuan pemuda yang tak bosannya mengajak kencan, sampai ia sendiri bosan menolaknya.

Sikapnya yang dingin tak menghentikan niat para lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Mereka tahu, Kiku sama tidak normalnya dengan mereka. Yeah, Kiku seorang penganut orientasi seksual.

Seperti halnya para gadis, lelaki pun banyak yang menangis karena penolakannya. Bagi yang beruntung jadi kekasihnya, sebenarnya ia tengah bermain api dalam sekam. Kiku bukan tipe orang setia, ia bisa membakar hati siapapun termasuk pacarnya, hanya dengan bilang:

"Maaf Francis-_san_, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Hubungan kita hanya menyebabkan kegaduhan _fangirls _kita. Aku benci keramaian."

Lalu dengan mudahnya ia meninggalkan sang kekasih tanpa menoleh lagi. Semua orang tahu kelakuan Kiku, membuat siapapun turun derajat. Jadi seperti pengemis cinta yang mengharap belas kasihan.

Tapi sekali lagi tak ada yang melewatkan ke-_single_-an Kiku. Mereka berlomba mengisi tempat kosong di hatinya. Tapi akhirnya justru mengisi daftar korban perkataan 'manis' Kiku. Seperti:

"Maaf Antonio-_san,_ aku tidak bisa pacaran sambil belajar. Hubungan kita hanya menghambat prestasimu. Lagipula kau adalah sainganku."

Atau…

"Maaf Gilbert-_san_, kurasa hubungan kita hanya akan menghabiskan uangmu. Lebih baik kau gunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting daripada dihamburkan untuk berkencan denganku. Kau seperti orang tidak berguna yang mengandalkan orangtua."

Selalu begitu, kata cinta dan pengorbanan dibalas dengan ucapan yang… dalamnya laut bisa diukur, dalamnya hati siapa tahu 'kan? Dan Kiku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mengukur hati orang lain yang sudah pasti tidak ada rumusnya.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika pemuda berkacamata hadir dalam kehidupannya. Seperti apa seseorang yang memadamkan api dalam sekam?

Tampan? Yeah, tapi Francis Bonnefoy lebih tampan darinya.

Pandai, jenius? Tidak, ia bukan Antonio Carriedo Fernandez dengan sejuta ide _brilliant_ di otaknya.

Kaya? Hmm, memangnya ada yang bisa menandingi kekayaan Gilbert Beilschmidt? Putra sang kepala sekolah menengah ke atas, Hetalia High School?

Tidak. Dia tidak setampan Francis Bonnefoy, tidak sepandai Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, tidak sekaya Gilbert Beilschmidt dan tidak lebih dari segalanya. Lalu apa yang membuat Kiku bertekuk lutut padanya? Jawabannya karena kepolosannya, kebodohannya, dan kemiskinannya.

Semua orang tertawa dengan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan seorang Kiku Honda, pemuda yang bisa dikatakan sempurna jatuh cinta pada Alfred F. Jones, pemuda yang kurang sempurna. Jika tidak mau dibilang tampang sedang-sedang saja, otak pas-pasan, dan anak tukang kebun.

Anak tukang kebun?

Yeah, Arthur Kirkland, ayah angkat Alfred memang seorang tukang kebun di Hetalia High School. Namun segala ketidaksempurnaan Alfred itulah yang membuat Kiku jatuh cinta. Wajah polos yang belum tersentuh kosmetik atau apalah, seperti yang dicari Francis ketika jalan-jalan, hingga membuat Kiku berpikir ia tengah pacaran dengan makluk jadi-jadian, kalau tidak mau dibilang banci.

Cara konyol nan bodoh yang selalu diterapkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, membersihkan halaman sekolah tapi lebih terlihat seperti pemulung sampah, sungguh tidak seperti Antonio yang bahkan tidak memerlukan apapun untuk mengerjakan tugas, hingga membuat Kiku menyesali; mengapa Tuhan menganugerahkan tangan dan kaki untuknya?

Lalu kemiskinan yang membuatnya bekerja keras adalah kemandirian yang dikagumi Kiku yang tidak didapatkan dari seorang Gilbert maupun dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa Kiku menutup mata, telinga, mulut, dan hati untuk oranglain. Kecuali Alfred F. Jones, sang kekasih.

._._._.

"Kiku-chaaan..." suara riang Alfred menyambut Kiku turun dari mobil yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah. Kekasih pirangnya itu tersenyum ceria memamerkan deretan giginya. Satu lagi alasan Kiku menyukai Alfred. Senyum cerianya!

"Alfred, hari ini 'kan ada bimbingan pagi, kenapa bawa keranjang sampah? Mana tasmu?" sembur Kiku, mencari tas yang kini tergantikan keranjang sampah di punggungnya. Aneh? Yeah, Alfred memang aneh. Tapi dibalik keanehan itu tersimpan kekonyolan yang selalu membuat Kiku tertawa.

"Ini!" Alfred memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, membuat keranjang besarnya bertabrakan dengan Kiku. Untungnya Kiku sudah antisipasi karena ia sudah biasa dengan Alfred yang penuh kejutan.

"Kau bodoh sekali Alfred, tasmu bisa kotor," katanya melihat tas di dalam keranjang Alfred.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk _hero _sepertiku," Alfred berceletuk riang, membuat Kiku menggelengkan kepala, "Terserah kau lah..." katanya menahan tawa, lalu berjalan diikuti Alfred.

"Kiku, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Ivan-_sensei_? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan penjelasannya. Dia bilang hiu menggantungkan hidupnya dengan bernafas keluar permukaan. Bukankah itu cari mati? Bagaimana kalau ada nelayan yang menangkapnya?"

Kiku tersenyum, "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah. Justru nelayannya yang cari mati. Mana ada nelayan makan hiu? Adanya hiu makan nelayan. Kecuali jika nelayannya kau!"

"Hah? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau nelayan bodoh Alfred..." Kiku tertawa, meninggalkan Alfred yang cengok.

"Heiii Kiku... berhentilah mengataiku bodoh!" teriaknya menyusul Kiku beberapa langkah di depannya, "Asal kau tahu, ada orang lain yang lebih bodoh dariku!"

Kiku berhenti, menelengkan kepala, menatap Alfred, "Siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan tawa yang tertahan.

"Kamu! Karena kamu mau jadi pacar orang bodoh sepertiku!"

Dan Kiku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, yang sepertinya OOC karena ia tak pernah tertawa lepas kecuali bersama Alfred, "Yeah, kau benar Alfred aku memang bodoh."

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya, "Hei Kiku, malam minggu nanti ikut aku yuk!"

"Kemana? Memulung sampah lagi?" celetuk Kiku masih dengan tawanya yang tersisa. Alfred berjalan di samping Kiku.

"Tidak, menyetor sampah. Ayolah Kiku, berhenti mengidentikkan aku dengan sampah!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bangga dengan julukan Alfred Maestro Sampah? Sampai-sampai bawa maskotnya ke dalam kelas!"

Kali ini Alfred yang menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah terserah kau saja!" katanya berhenti lalu melepas keranjang sampahnya. Sepasang mata mereka kemudian terpaku pada seseorang berambut pirangyang sedang dikerubungi para gadis.

"Kiku, sekarang Francis makin tampan dan seksi ya?" ujar Alfred setengah berbisik. Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa keranjang Alfred tentunya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Dia terpilih jadi model terbaik di majalah play—" Alfred berpikir sejenak

"Playwaria," celetuk Kiku diiyakan Alfred dengan semangatnya. Kiku hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh iya, kudengar Antonio kemarin juga memenangkan lomba sains Internasional! Dia semakin berprestasi saja ya? Kau tidak ingin kembali padanya, Kiku?"

SRINGGGG…

Mobil mewah berhenti di parkiran, menghentikan sejenak aktifitas para siswa yang mulai berdatangan termasuk Kiku dan Alfred. Bola mata Alfred bahkan hampir keluar melihatnya. Apalagi ketika sang pemilik turun dengan kerennya.

"Wah, Gilbert ganti mobil lagi, wah dia semakin _awesome_, wah pasti _fansgirls-_nya semakin banyak," Alfred berseru lebay. Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memotong acara wah wah yang diselenggarakan kekasihnya itu.

"Wah, Alfred, kau makin menyampah. Dan aku semakin menyayangimu!" katanya sedikit lantang. Dirangkulnya pundak Alfred yang cengok, mengajaknya berlalu dari koridor Hetalia High School.

._._._.

Alfred memegang erat lengan Kiku. Hatinya berdebar-debar menanti pintu lift di depannya. Kiku tidak mengerti kenapa Alfred mengajaknya ke Hotel. Tapi memang begitulah Alfred! Selalu penuh kejutan.

Kiku hanya menerima saja, meski berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Bukan seputar ada apa, karena ia yakin kekasihnya tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Kalaupun ada apa-apa…

Lihat saja sekarang! Sepertinya nafsunya dihabiskan ketakutan naik lift.

Selain itu, Alfred belum pernah menyentuhnya. Entah karena kepolosannya atau sama sekali tidak nafsu karena memang ia sendiri tidak pernah meminta Kiku jadi pacarnya, tapi Kiku sendiri yang datang dan minta dijadikan pacar. Kiku memang belum terlalu memahami Alfred. Yang dia tahu, ia nyaman bersama Alfred dan ingin selalu bersamanya.

Lift terbuka, Alfred menarik nafas lega. Ia terbatuk-batuk .

"Kenapa Alfred?" tanya Kiku setelah keluar lift.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk Kiku..."

Kiku menahan tawanya, "Salah sendiri, kenapa mengajak ke sini. Kupastikan, kau akan jadi almarhum sampai di lantai satu nanti."

"Oh, tidak Kiku! Aku tidak mau turun lagi!"

Kiku tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya kejutan apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya sampai mengorbankan diri seperti itu?

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" Alfred menarik tangan Kiku. Mencari tempat yang ia pesan. KAMAR 323.

"Wah, ruangannya luas sekali, perabotannya serba mahal!"

"Alfred, kau yakin ini tempat yang kau pesan? Kenapa kita ke hotel? Apa maksud semua ini?" Kiku memandang sekeliling ruangan, oh bukan kamar yang kelewat luas itu.

Tunggu! Kamar? Apa Alfred?

"Aghhh…" Kiku terhempas keras di ranjang. Matanya menatap bingung pada Alfred yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alfred?"

Alfred terkekeh pelan, membuat Kiku bergidik ngeri. Suhu sekelilingnya berubah panas. Apalagi ketika tubuhnya menyentuh dada bidang Alfred.

"Kau menyayangiku 'kan Kiku?" Alfred bertanya dengan tenang. Tapi terasa lain bagi Kiku. Tidak seperti Alfred yang ia kenal. Kiku berusaha menyelami keganjilan di balik mata safir berbingkai kacamata bening itu, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mau mendahuluiku, _hero_?"

Kiku terperangah, menatap ketiga pemuda yang dikenal sebagai _Trio Bad Touch_ yang sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu berjalan ke arahnya. "A-Antonio?"

"Hallo _mon cher_…" Francis.

"Apa kabar?" Gilbert.

"Kalian cepat sekali?" dan Alfred?

Kiku menganga menatap ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Oh tidak, keempat. Yeah karena…

"Alfred, ada apa ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka, membuat _Trio Bad Touch_ tersenyum saling pandang.

.

Kiku memandang geram keempat pemuda yang duduk di sofa, beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia ingin berteriak. Bagaimana tidak. Ia diperlakukan layaknya _Geisha_. Menunggu keempat pemuda yang sedang bermain kartu itu. Mencari pemenang yang akan mendapat hadiah… KEPERAWANANNYA!

Sungguh ironis!

Kiku tidak pernah menyangka Alfred berada di antara mereka. Meski demikian ia berharap kekasihnya memenangkan permainan itu.

Tapi mungkinkah? Sangat tidak mungkin! Kecuali Antonio mendadak bodoh, Francis salah pakai kosmetik dan Gilbert salah minum obat. Melantur! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kiku sekarang.

Sungguh ia tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya saat ini. Duduk di ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel tubuhnya, membuat lekuk tubuhnya ter-_ekspose _jelas, kedua tangannya terbentang lebar, masing-masing diikat di sandaran ranjang, kakinya pun tak luput dari ikatan. Dan mana mungkin ia bisa berteriak karena mulutnya ditutup lakban.

Beginikah nasib seorang pemuda idaman yang jadi rebutan seantero Hetalia High School? Kiku menyesal mengabaikan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Hingga sekarang mereka mengabaikan cinta untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Ralat tubuhnya.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut KARMA?

Tapi Alfred? Apa salahnya pada kekasihnya itu?

"Yeah, aku menang!"

Sebuah suara berseru, menyeret Kiku dari padang lamun. Matanya membulat lebar. Antonio?

Pemuda bernama Antonio menyeringai, menjulurkan lidah untuk mengelap bibirnya sendiri. Kiku berdebar, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menyambut Antonio yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak _awesome_…" umpat pemuda berambut _silver_.

"Sudahlah Gilbert, lanjutkan ronde kedua! Jangan biarkan Antonio terlalu lama bermain sendiri!" celetuk Francis yang terkenal mesum.

Gilbert membereskan kartu-kartu di meja, mengacaknya lalu dibagikan kepada Francis dan Alfred. Permainan ronde kedua dimulai dengan hiburan dari Antonio yang merayakan kemenangannya.

"Holla _senorita..._" ujar Antonio membelai wajah Kiku yang berpaling darinya. Antonio mengikuti arah pandang Kiku.

"Kau menginginkan Francis, Gilbert atau Alfred? Sayangnya mereka sedang sibuk, lagipula 'kan ada aku…" Antonio menarik wajah Kiku, menghadapkan padanya. Dilepasnya lakban yang menutup mulut Kiku.

CUH!

Sang pemuda Spanyol menyeringai kecil, menatap cairan bening kental yang baru saja dibasuh di wajahnya.

"Bibirmu seksi dan menggoda Kiku, tapi sayang, hanya bisa meludah sembarangan dan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan. Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk bibirmu, Kiku!" bersamaan dengan itu Antonio meraup bibir Kiku, melumatnya dengan ganas. Kiku tak berdaya ketika lidah Antonio memaksa masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

Benda merah muda kenyal itu menekan dinding mulutnya, masuk ke dalam menyentuh batang tenggorokan. Kiku tersedak, tapi Antonio tidak peduli. Ia terus melakukan penekanan keras dalam setiap sentuhan. Bahkan pasokan oksigen yang mulai menurun tak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Kiku tahu, Antonio memang ahli berciuman. Ia sering merasakan saliva yang bercampur darah akibat kebrutalan Antonio. Dan jangan harap itu secepatnya berakhir, karena Antonio tidak pernah puas. Seperti saat ini, entah sampai kapan Antonio akan meng-_eksplore_ bibirnya.

Saliva yang berubah warna merah itu menetes di sudut bibir Kiku, Antonio menghentikan invansinya. Menjilati air liur itu hingga ke wajah Kiku yang memberontak.

"Ahhh…"

Kiku mendesah pelan, merasakan sentuhan di _putting_ susunya. Pemberontakannya berakhir, Antonio menerima penyerahan itu dengan menjilati wajahnya, mengecup daun telinganya, membuat Kiku mau tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Antonio menggigit cuping telinga Kiku, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan lalu turun ke tengkuk dan leher. Tangannya terus membelai dada Kiku, memilin tonjolan kecil berwarna merah yang mulai mengeras. Bibirnya menjelajahi tubuh sempurna itu dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Ahhh…" desah Kiku ketika Antonio menghisap _putting_ susunya.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan sendiri, Antonio?" sahut sebuah suara. Antonio menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum mesum.

"Cepat juga kau, Francis. Baiklah kuberi tugas mengatasi bibirnya. Dia berisik terus!"

Masih dengan senyum mesumnya Francis berujar, "Baiklah, aku sudah kangen tidak menikmati bibirnya..."

Francis naik di atas ranjang, di samping Kiku. Ia segera melakukan tugasnya. Mengunci bibir Kiku dengan bibirnya. Sementara Antonio melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kiku menggeliat pasrah, menerima serangan di beberapa titik sensitifnya.

"Hai kalian! Sisakan untuk sang _awesome_! Jangan habiskan semua!" celetuk Gilbert menggesek barangnya yang masih tertutup celana. Ia sudah risih sejak pertunjukan awal Antonio.

Alfred yang duduk di hadapannya menghela nafas. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, ia tak membuka suara tapi juga tak menolak permainan yang ditawarkan mantan-mantan sang kekasih. Berharap menang dan berpartisipasi menodai kekasihnya? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Hei, Alfred…" panggil Gilbert mengalihkan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. "Sebaiknya kita sudahi permainan ini. Kalah dan menang tetap akan menikmatinya 'kan? Hanya saja kita kurang beruntung memerawaninya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah kaulah…" tandas Alfred. Gilbert beranjak menyeringai, "Nah, itu baru _hero_! Ayo kita nikmati menu makan malam yang menyenangkan!"

"Kau sendiri saja menyusul mereka! Aku di sini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah…"

Gilbert tersenyum, menyusul ketiga orang yang larut dalam gelora nafsu. Francis sedang menjilati leher Kiku, sementara Antonio memegang benda keras di sela-sela paha Kiku yang berdiri menantang.

"Hei, itu jatahku Antonio!" sembur Gilbert, menghentikan Antonio memasukkan benda itu dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah menang, Gilbert?" tanya Antonio lalu memandang Alfred, "Dia?"

"Dia tidak mau ikut. Sudahlah aku ingin segera mencicipi tubuhnya!"

"Baiklah…"

.

Suara desahan bergaung memenuhi kamar yang kelewat luas itu. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ketiga pemuda yang terbuai nafsu itu kini telah meninggalkan pakaian mereka. Bersama-sama membuat karya indah di tubuh putih mulus sang mantan kekasih yang pernah menyakiti mereka.

Ikatan tali di tangan dan kaki Kiku terlepas, tapi kini ia terikat sentuhan, ciuman, jilatan, hisapan, gigitan, remasan dari ketiga pemuda yang terbelenggu nafsu itu.

Francis menciumi leher, dada, dan perut Kiku. Menghisap, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang membiru. Gilbert menjilati batang kejantanan Kiku yang mengkilap karena cairan _pre-cum_. Menghisapnya pelan dan meraup kedalam mulutnya. Antonio membuka paha Kiku lebar-lebar, menciumi lubang sempit yang belum terjamah siapapun, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar masuk.

Tak jauh dari ranjang tempat pergulatan itu, Alfred menatap mereka nanar. Suara-suara tak koheren dari kekasihnya itu menggelitik telinganya. Dia tahu itu bukan desahan kenikmatan, melainkan rintihan kesakitan. Kesakitan akan pengkhianatannya. Alfred memalingkan pandangan, menahan nafsu yang bergejolak.

"Percuma, kamu menahan nafsumu untuk menyentuhnya, tapi malah menyerahkannya pada orang lain!" kecam hati kecilnya.

Alfred tersenyum miris. Semua ini adalah karma untuk Kiku yang menyakiti banyak orang. Tapi, seperti apakah karma untuk orang yang membiarkan kekasihnya diperkosa di depan mata kepala sendiri, seperti dirinya?

"Ahhh... Alfred..."

Erangan pelan, tapi sukses menghentikan aktivitas gila itu.

Francis menyeringai, menatap Kiku yang menggeliat tak berdaya, "Dasar pelacur, tiga masih kurang ya?" Francis memandang Alfred yang tercengang.

Baru saja Kiku menyebut namanya? Bahkan ketika bersama mantan-mantannya yang memberi kepuasan (atau kesakitan) hanya namanya yang tersebut? Bukan Antonio, Francis atau Gilbert? Mungkinkah hanya dia yang ada di hati Kiku?

"Heh, Alfred! Dia menginginkanmu. Kau tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini?" Francis berujar, membuyarkan pikiran Alfred yang berkecamuk. Ia menelan ludah, "Tidak. Lakukan saja semau kalian!"

Gilbert tertawa sinis, "Bahkan seorang maestro sampah tidak mau menyentuhmu, Kiku. Aku menyesal kenapa dulu menghabiskan banyak uang untukmu, ternyata kau hanya lelaki murahan!"

"Yeah aku juga menyesal membuang air mataku yang berharga demi orang tidak berharga!"

"Kau sudah tidak punya harga diri Kiku, kau hanya lelaki kotor yang ternoda…"

Berbagai cacian menggaung di telinga Kiku. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. Hatinya terkoyak, jiwanya menangis. Mungkinkah ini yang mereka rasakan ketika ia memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak?

"Alfred..." Ia terus merintih, hanya nama itu yang tersebut. Berharap sang pemilik nama menyelamatkannya dari penyiksaan ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari, jika itu sama saja mengumandangkan perang untuk ketiga pemuda di atasnya. Antonio melirik Francis, "Kurasa ada yang harus kau lakukan Francis."

"Yeah…" Francis berdiri, menyodorkan kejantananya di wajah Kiku, "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu menyebut orang lain, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!" Francis membuka mulut Kiku dengan kejantanannya, mendorongnya masuk. Ia memaju mundurkan kepala Kiku, memaksa Kiku meraup habis benda kebanggaannya itu.

Gilbert mengulum kejantanan Kiku. Menghisap dan menggigit. Sebelah tangannya membelai dada dan perut. Antonio mulai memasukkan dua jarinya di lubang sempit Kiku. Membuat gerakan zig zag untuk memperlebar lubangnya. Ia menambahkan dua jari, Kiku menggeliat namun pergerakannya terkunci. Erangannya hanya tertahan di mulut yang tersumpal kejantanan Francis.

Antonio menarik jarinya keluar masuk, mencari titik terdalam di tubuh sempurna itu. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan titik itu dan sukses membuat Kiku mengejang. "Kau memang masih perawan Kiku!"

Antonio mengangkat kedua kaki Kiku untuk ditumpukan di bahunya. Menelentangkan posisi Kiku. Francis duduk di atas tubuh Kiku, dengan kejantanan yang masih di dalam mulut Kiku. Gilbert mempercepat kulumannya, meremas-remas bola testis Kiku.

Akhirnya Antonio memasukkan kejantananya dalam lubang sempit itu. Ia mengalami kesulitan, tapi dipaksakan juga. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, pelan lalu cepat dan terus menerus.

.

Antonio melenguh, menahan hasrat tertahan, "Antonio, tidak bisakah kau percepat permainanmu? Aku juga ingin masuk!"

"Sebentar lagi Francis..." Antonio mengerang saat dinding tubuh Kiku mencengkram erat miliknya. Memerah hasrat yang tertahan saat miliknya berkali-kali menghantam titik kenikmatan itu.

Akhirnya Francis mengerang panjang saat hasratnya terlepas dalam tubuh Kiku. Gilbert menelan habis cairan putih kental dari hasil kerjanya memompa kejantanan Kiku. Cairan merah keluar dari lubang Kiku ketika Antonio menarik keluar kejantananya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Francis berujar, membebaskan mulut Kiku. Memposisikan diri, menggantikan Antonio. Ia memasukkan miliknya dalam lubang Kiku.

Ronde kedua dimulai…

.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…"

Kiku mendesah tertahan, merasakan kejantanan Francis menghantam prostatnya.

Dalam satu hentakan kuat Francis melepas hasratnya, menyusul Antonio yang terkapar, menikmati surga dunia. Kiku terisak lirih, sama sekali tak ada kenikmatan yang terasa. Justru kesakitan di sekujur tubuh dan hati yang terluka.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini sudah selesai 'kan, Kiku?"

Kiku terhenyak, melirik Gilbert yang menyeringai mesum, "Bangun!" perintah pemuda berambut _silver _itu datar. Tak mendapat reaksi, Gilbert menarik tangan Kiku.

"Ayolah, sekarang giliranku!" ujarnya memposisikan Kiku menungging dengan kedua lutut dan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Gilbert mempersiapkan kejantananya dalam lubang Kiku.

Ronde ketiga dimulai…

._._._.

Kiku mengerjapkan mata, secercah cahaya masuk menembus jendela, menyakiti matanya yang berkantung tebal. Ia memegang kepalanya yang pening. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul. Memori semalam seperti film rusak yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Kiku menutup mata pelan, menggulirkan bening-bening kristal dari sudut mata cokelatnya. Tidak! Ia membuka mata lagi memandang sekeliling. Ruangan sempit, perabotan sederhana. Tidak ada sofa, kartu, ranjang bersih dan rapi, tidak ada darah, cairan nista, tidak ada apa-apa dan siapa-siapa!

Ia melihat dirinya… berpakaian?

Jadi semalam…

Mimpi?

Kiku bangun, mendudukan dirinya, "Aghhh..." Ia menggernyit, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak!

Bukan mimpi.

Ia juga masih mengingat jelas adegan film rusak itu, dialog-dialognya:

"Apa yang kau banggakan dari dirimu yang sekarang?"

"Kau yang begitu sempurna kini tak lebih dari seonggok sampah!"

"Harga dirimu sudah tidak ada!"

Dan entah sudah berapa kali lawan mainnya mengulangi adegan itu. Terus-menerus dan bergilir hingga kesadarannya habis. Kiku menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia tak berharap banyak pada keberuntungan.

Mungkin saja keberadaan di tempat tak dikenal ini adalah lanjutan dari serangkaian karma yang harus diterima. Mungkin saja sekarang orang lain yang pernah ditolaknya yang akan jadi lawan mainnya. Mungkin saja adegan lebih mengerikan sedang menanti. Segala kemungkinan lain, tak ada yang bisa di lakukan selain pasrah. Apalagi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Memangnya ada yang akan menolongnya yang tak berarti apa-apa, seperti seonggok sampah, yang tidak ada harganya?

To Be Continue...

A.N: Fanfic ini adalah adaptasi fanfic yang sudah saya _publish _sebelumnya di fandom sebelah. Tapi sudah saya hapus kok yang ada di fandom sebelah itu :D Soalnya _stuck_ ide, yang ini aja mau saya buat _twoshot_, orz! Saya paling nggak bisa kalau harus bikin multichap panjang dan menanggung utang fanfic.

Oke deh, cukup sekian bacotan gaje ini, apdetan mungkin akan diselesaikan secepatnya. Oh iya, jika me-_review _tolong jangan mempertanyakan dan menyangkutpautkan dengan fanfic sebelumnya. Sudah saya putuskan, fanfic ini mau saya selesaikan di fandom Hetalia, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat nyaman bagi saya untuk mencari hiburan sebagai reader/silent reader dan mencurahkan imajinasi sebagai author tentunya :D Semoga kedatangan author sableng ini diterima baik xD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Akhir kata, bersediakah minna-_san _memberikan kritik, saran dan berbagai bentuk concrit? :D Silahkan sampaikan melalui review ^^

Salam,  
>~Princess lolSasukiss.

II  
>II<br>II  
>II<br>V


End file.
